Talk:Kled/@comment-24214686-20171220172045/@comment-28977071-20171230032321
Well, s are more about constantly high DPS. "Single target low cooldown burst with high mobility" better describes s or even s, although the former ones usually have only one-way ticket, hence they must be tankier. However, a 'low CD burst' is pretty close to DPS itself, and a "single target DPS with high mobility"'d describe s just fine. You are right that Rito's estimations can be wrong but the official categorization must hold to that for the sake of objectivity. I'm already familiar with so can't really tell about the first impression, but to me he innately embodies the role of a better. It's not really about 1vs1 offense (both subclasses have this in common) rather than 1vsN defense. A can soak a lot more of the frontline damage when 'd be a fried potato. That's imo why s can dive while s must wait for the right moment (the enemy's mistake, a mispositioned opponent, ..). In a similar way, I don't see a problem with , she doesn't commonly initiate the teamfight for own team. s can do that naturally in teamfights, just like or can. They are better in engage, unlike s who beat'em in the consequent follow-up. As for match-ups, maybe you are right that can out-duel some skirmisher, I don't have much experience with the champ. However, and are natural late game hypercarries, hence I doubt that he could successfully duel'em any later than just early on. Similarly, I'm sceptic about his ability to outdamage in a duel.. sounds a bit complicated as an example with all the dual form stuff as he's classified as both and . is officially an attribute of his chrysalis form, so maybe he could truly lose, maybe Rito got that one categorization truly wrong.. I believe that they wanted to just use it as a mediatory/transition class between and attribute of his final forms. Once again, my own experience with is rather poor, and same goes for . Anyway, laning, counters and match-ups wasn't what was on my mind by saying "solo". It was intended to mean pure duelling. Maybe my fault by using the vague verb and the misleading champ sample, but laning isn't a true "solo" encounter as it includes minions, turrets, ganks, etc.. I believe that by a duel we commonly understand a cliché of initially symmetric man-vesus-man situation with each one in range of the other (medieval examples of duelists with two pistols or épées; western style cowboys; boxers in the ring; etc.). So much for the duel/solo from linguistic point of view, in LoL the symmetrical initial conditions are practically non-existent, but the rest seems applicable. As I get it, a is a master duelist that can be beaten only by another in a duel. There is no way the other class could beat them, in a duel, that is. The carries ( s and ) bypass this by never actually entering the duelling state (poking/kiting from range, abusing own distance). Because of s' superior duelling potential, they logically cannot have any reliable gap-closer, simply cuz that'd be downright imbalanced. A champion that can get on top of you anytime they want (if they are set ofc) and who's being unbeatable duelist at the same time? Ridiculously OP. That's imo why or just cannot be innately classified as s. They can get to you way too easily everytime they are set (enough , cooldowns ready, etc.). Similarly, cannot be a as well cuz of his cheap way of gap-closing with . But he cannot be a either, cuz of his easy ticket to get out ( ). That makes him innately an . All in all: s- casters, high burst, bidirectional mobility (both in&out) s- AA-ers, high DPS, just unreliable gap-closers s- just a reliable way in, naturally need tankiness to stay in the fray Now, these are all just attributes, the classy way how champs fit into the pattern innately. However, I haven't said that couldn't be played as a . Or a tanky . A cancerously tanky . They do not fit the other class innately, but items and runes can change a lot. And the fact that they were not designed for that class means that they weren't balanced for it either. Cuz as said before, a master duelist who could get on top of you anytime, would be plain OP. Those are natural breaches in a classical class model and intelligent players naturally try to sneak through. Therefore I wouldn't be that surprised if you actually saw a . His kit imo screams "not a ", but dynamically getting him in there'd pay off. Well, after a bit of contemplation about the last sentence and screaming, there definitely is some truth in your point. Second dash of is reversely bound to the first, making it harder to use for diving, and similarly the dash of his auto-targets the first enemy in range, hence it doesn't sound that reliable at all -_-